


Commitment

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bailobi, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, First Dates, First Time, Jedi Bail, M/M, Prince Obi-Wan, Roleswap, Senator Obi-Wan, Top Bail Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: It started out as a simple escort mission, but it proved to grow into something so much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

"Excited to see a new planet, Padawan?" a voice chuckled as a shadow fell over Jedi Knight Bail Organa's figure as he looked out the viewport to the lush green planet below.

The planet was a beautiful one to look at from space. Swirls of emerald green to golden yellow-greens with thin lines of blue made up the giant orb. The planet, Stewjon, being mostly untouched by the Galactic Republic until now that it's native people had voted to join and open itself to the galaxy; share their resources.

Bail tuned his head to look up at his former master. He smiled. “I am. I’ve heard a few stories of Stewjon, but they never did it justice.” He looked back out the viewport at the planet. “Breathtaking even from up here.”

"Planets still in their natural state are always breathtaking. Sadly, they are becoming fewer as the need for large cities grow and pollution poisons the environments. My home planet and yours are both saved from such things…I hope the Stewjonni people also continue to fight to protect their home's natural beauty." The Jedi Master chuckled, the great wings shifting against his back, "I hope there is enough space between or above the forests for me to stretch my wings out. These long trips through space makes be very restless."

“I imagine so. You’ve always been restless, Master. I can only imagine how being cooped up in a ship can be frustrating.”

"It's in my nature. Space travel for me is like putting a bird in a cage. But it's always worth it to see new worlds."

“I remember several times where you literally ran off the ship and went for a quick flight as soon as we landed on the planet. I was always jealous of you, being able to just fly away like that.” Bail shrugged and looked back at his master.

"The longer I'm cooped up unable to spread my wings, the more I need that freedom." The Jedi chuckled, "I remember you when you were my young Padawan, using my wing as a blanket."

“Your wings make for excellent blankets on cold nights.”

"Usually." He patted the knight's shoulder fondly, "I'm pleased we were able to work together again. I have missed you, Padawan mine."

“I’ve missed you too, Master.” Bail smiled, excited to land planet-side and stretch his legs as his former master stretched his wings.

"Go ready yourself to meet the royal family. We should get the clearance to land soon."

Bail bowed and went off to prepare himself.

 

* * *

 

Having landed safely on Stewjon, Bail looked outside and smiled wide. The sun was shining bright, hardly a cloud in the blueish-green sky. He had to guess it was one of the rare days where it wasn’t raining. He was thankful for the nice weather on the very important day.

Bail headed out of the ship, knowing full well  his master was right behind him, ready to take the first steps out onto the new world before he took to the skies.

A group of redheaded humans in beautifully crafted armor approached the ship with vibroblades on their hips.

"Greetings, Jedi of the Republic. We have been sent to escort you to the palace." The woman who stood in front of the other two smiled.

Bail bowed. “Hello. I hope you can forgive my fellow Jedi. He’s been cooped up in the ship for a long time.” He smiled as he watched his former master jump out of the ship and soar into the air gracefully.

"We are an understanding people of alien races. They all have their needs, and his are quite obvious." She reassured. "He may follow above on the escort through the village."

The three guards turned to lead the two Jedi through the forest. The tree's wood and bark appearing to be made of silver, and the leaves glowing in soft greens and yellows.

The village was much the same as the forests. Homes and businesses built into larger trees or built out of the silver wood. Not a glimpse of durrasteel in sight. The people of Stewjon—all supporting hair with tones of red—seemed to live fully off of their natural resources rather than factory-created products. It was truly beautiful, and the Force presence on the planet was both strong and light.

"No, the trees here are not made of precious metal. They only look like they are." One of the guards stated when he spotted how Bail's eyes lingered on their surroundings.

 Bail looked at the guard and chuckled a little. “I have to say, I’m quite impressed on how close to metal they look.”

"The trees here are sacred to us. To cut one down for use of creating something requires a ritual to honor the tree, and to plant a new one in its place."

“Very fascinating. I don’t believe I’ve known a culture to have rituals for such things.”

"You are Jedi, you know well of the Force." The guard smiled, "Here, the Force lives in the trees. Or at least, that is what our priests claim. I'm not Force-sensitive myself, so I can't tell if it's true or not."

“Well, there certainly is a rich energy coming from the planet. It’s strong. I can only assume it to be the Force.”

"Maybe if you get a moment to you can meditate or whatever Jedi do with a piece of wood, see if you can sense it or not."

“I would be glad to do so.”

Finally, they arrived in the center of the village where the palace stood, small compared to what the Jedi had come to expect from other planets, but larger than all the other buildings in the village. The palace was a large tree, towering over the rest with more building expanding out from it on all sides.

Bail's former master landed beside him and looked up, "Most impressive."

“Quite…” Bail smiled upon seeing the palace. “Time to meet the royals.”

"Nervous?" he teased, "We aren't even before them yet, we can take a moment to appreciate this beautiful planet."

“I’m not nervous. I’m excited more than anything. I knew we had been communicating with Stewjon for a while, and when I found out that they were interested in the Republic, I learned all I could about the royals. I didn’t find any holopictures however…”

"We don't have much in the way of modern technology." The female guard explained as they entered the palace and made their way to the throne room. "We know of such things, but we have little to none available here Pictures of the royal family's likeness are all paintings hanging in one of the halls here in the palace."

“I only know that the royal family consists of the king and queen, and their three sons. I don’t remember their names, but I’m sure that won’t be too much of a problem during introductions.”

"Crowned Prince Alec is heir to the throne and is in his final stages of training to take over as our king. Prince Ewan is the second son and has become Capitan of the Guard, and the youngest, Prince Obi-Wan will be taking his place as our official representative at the Galactic Senate. He is the one you will be escorting to Coruscant."

“Hopefully he’s happy to be a representative. If I were in his place, I’d be upset about not getting to be king.” Bail shrugged, hugging his cloak around himself as they reached the top of the stairs just before the grand doors to the throne room.

"Being the youngest son, he grew up knowing he wouldn't be king." She shrugged before the doors were open and the Jedi were motioned into the grand room with a high glass ceiling that let the natural light filter into the silver room. At the opposite end sat the royal family in five thrones. The king in the middle with his wife to his right side and the oldest son to his left. On either side of them sat the two younger sons. The king and oldest son had a lighter red colored hair that almost could be mistaken for blond if the light hitting it didn't bring out the red tones, but the rest of the family had hair that looked more like copper.

As the Jedi approached to stand a respectful distance away, the king stood up and smiled, "Welcome, Jedi. Welcome to Stewjon."

Bail and his master bowed before the king, showing their respects for him. “Thank you, your highness,” Bail said as he stood back up. “We appreciate the invitation to come here. I am Jedi knight Bail Organa, and this is my former mentor, Jedi Master Josale Aldawoll.”

"I am King Brickenn Kenobi, this is my lovely wife Sera and our sons Alec, Ewan, and Obi-Wan." The king introduced his family, and one by one as they were introduced, they stepped forward to greet the two Jedi; the queen extending her hand for a kiss on the back of it, and the three sons extending their own for a firm handshake.

Bail and Josale kissed the queen’s hand and shook the sons’ hands, oldest to youngest. When Bail came to shake Obi-Wan’s hand, he had to pause, mouth opening slightly. He blinked a couple of times and took Obi-Wan’s hand before he spoke. “Hello…”

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Jedi." Obi-Wan smiled. And oh, it was a stunning smile. How his eyes twinkled and dimples appeared partially hidden by the perfectly groomed beard he had that matched his flowy copper hair that was a little longer on one side where a short tail fell down against his sideburn; held in place by a thick silver-wood bead. He also wore a circlet around his forehead made of the same wood, just as the rest of the family wore a crown of it. Though Obi-Wan's was the most simple of the five.

“The honor and pleasure is all mine, your highness.” Bail smiled and shook the prince’s hand, daring to then kiss the hand he just shook.

If the young royal was surprised by the kiss, he didn't show it as he pulled back to return to his seat next to his mother who leaned over with a smirk on her lips, "Save your questions for later. You'll have plenty of time to talk to both Jedi, dear one."

"I know, mother. I am patient." Obi-Wan responded back.

"Our youngest son will be our Senate representative." The king spoke up, "He has always been fascinated by stories of the Jedi, so I hope his curiosities will not be a bother on your travels."

“Not at all, your majesty,” Bail said with a bow. “We have companions who have many questions all the time. We’re more than happy to educate your son about the Jedi.”

"I have assigned a small squad of our guards to accompany Obi-Wan." The middle son spoke up, "As added protection both in travel, but mostly for his time spent on Coruscant when your escort mission ends. They have been informed to work with you in the protection of my little brother."

"That is to be expected, Highness. Most Senators bring guards from their home planets for the same reason. We have worked with many guards from many cultures over the history of the Republic." Josale reassured.

“Your youngest prince will be well taken care of, I promise.” Bail looked at Obi-Wan and smiled again. “No harm will come to him so long as my master and I are alive.”

"We hope so. He's been…a bit sheltered. Never has been away from family." The king whispered, leaning in so that Obi-Wan and Sera wouldn't hear it. "He's my wife's baby boy, after all. If something were to happen to him, I fear what it would do to her emotionally."

“Understandable, Highness. We will do everything we can to keep him safe,” Bail promised with a nod.

"Good. We have had a dinner prepared and rooms made for you and any crew members you have. We insist you stay the night before leaving in the morning." The king said, returning to his normal level of speaking.

"We would be most honored." Josale smiled, "And I will eagerly enjoy any extended time granted us here. I'm not incredibly fond of ships."

“I’m sure it won’t be much trouble for you to go fly some more, Master.” Bail looked up at Josale and nodded. “I can make sure the rooms are accommodated for us.”

"Great. Dinner will be served in two hours. You can have your crew get settled and you are welcome to explore the village until then." The queen nodded, "The guards can show you to the guest rooms."

“Thank you,” Bail said with a bow. “Until dinner, we take our leave now.” He turned on his heel, following the guards out of the throne room.

 

* * *

 

Prince Obi-Wan stood on the ship, his hands behind his back as he watched his home planet grow smaller out the viewport until it could no longer be seen. Then he sighed and finally turned away to look around him at the durrasteel spacecraft that surrounded him. It felt…wrong. Not having nature surrounding him at all times. Not even a potted plant to be seen. It made him wonder how anyone could stand it.

Bail had made his way to Obi-Wan once takeoff procedures were finished and the Council was notified of the return trip to Coruscant. The Jedi found Obi-Wan towards the back of the ship. He smiled and leaned against the wall, tapping it lightly to grab the prince’s attention.

Obi-Wan turned around and smiled, "Oh, Knight Bail." He said, recalling the Jedi's name from introductions the day before. He hadn't had the chance to speak with either Jedi much before leaving as he had been intent on spending his last hours on his home planet with his family. "I didn't hear you enter."

“My apologies. I should have spoke up.” Bail pushed away from the wall and moved to stand beside Obi-Wan, looking out the viewport at the wide expanse of space. “Never seen anything like this before, have you?”

"No, this is all…new. Do you travel like this often?"

“Yeah. Sometimes we’re in the ship weeks at a time.”

"I'd suggest getting a little potted plant for your ship, if that's the case. It's so lifeless here."

Bail looked around and shrugged. “We’re used to having no plants on ships I suppose. Not the most ideal for someone like you, but it’s not like we live on the ship.”

"No, but you spend a lot of time on one for travel." Obi-Wan pointed out. He moved away from the viewport and sat down on a bench, looking up at the Jedi with a flirty smile, "Do you Jedi have any other tricks to make such travel more comfortable?"

"Well we do have some Force tricks I suppose." Bail gave a flirty smile back.

"Oh really? Mind sharing?"

"Well, we can cause others to go into a deep sleep, we can influence weak minds, though I doubt you have one of those."

"As an official representative of my home planet I certainly hope not. But I don't get how that kind of thing would make you more comfortable in traveling."

"The deep sleep does help. I often put my master in that deep sleep because he easily gets anxious on ships."

"But how do you make yourself more comfortable?" Obi-Wan pressed.

"Well... I don't know, I suppose I just meditate." Bail shrugged.

"Oh, I see." Obi-Wan gave a disappointed sigh, "Sounds like something the priests back home would suggest."

"Well, that's legally what I'm allowed to do. I let my mind wander sometimes too." The Jedi stepped closer and knelt before Obi-Wan. "There are certainly other things I could do..."

"Such as?" Obi-Wan asked, shifting over to offer the Jedi a place to sit.

"Getting close to the Stewjonni prince I just met." Bail moved to sit next to Obi-Wan, perhaps too close.

"I thought Jedi weren't permitted to get close to anyone. That they were these beautiful beings to be admired from a distance as they acted to keep peace in the Galaxy."

"The code we follow is more like guidelines. At least I think so. I think it's foolish of us to go without getting close to someone."

"What is the Jedi code? I've only heard stories of your members, and know very little else."

"Attachments are forbidden for the most part. Love, while not forbidden, isn't encouraged, as it leads to attachments. No emotion for anything at all because it'll just lead to attachments." Bail sighed, shaking his head.

"That sounds awful." Obi-Wan said, wrinkling his nose.

"Some days it is." The Jedi then smiled and looked at Obi-Wan again. "But then I go on missions and meet someone like you, and I could care less for the code."

"You've only known me for less than a standard day. How do you know if you could care less for the code when it comes to me?"

"For starters, physical attraction exists, and some desires can come up because of it."

"Lust isn't love, Jedi. It isn't attachment."

"Yes, and I suppose there's nothing in the code against lust, but it could still lead to relationships if nurtured the right way."

Obi-Wan leaned in, his soft fingers caressing Bail's cheek and down under his chin to keep his attention close, "I'm a prince, Jedi, I don't do small flings."

Bail glanced down at Obi-Wan's fingers. "Oh yeah?"

"A Jedi would be exciting, however…"

"We can be, yes." Bail chuckled, looking back up.

"I'd be willing to flirt with a handsome Jedi such as yourself if you were willing to flirt with attachment." Obi-Wan hinted, his voice dropping to a husky whisper.

"Flirting with attachment sounds pretty damn good right now." Bail smiled, leaning in close to kiss Obi-Wan gently.

Obi-Wan pulled away slightly to avoid the kiss, "Take me on a date on Coruscant?"

Bail blinked, sitting back. "If that's what you want... I could take you out, yeah."

"Then I suppose I could grant you a kiss." Obi-Wan hummed, leaning in to plant one briefly on the Jedi's lips.

Bail rolled his eyes with a smile. "Tease."

"There are some who tell me that's my middle name." Obi-Wan laughed, standing up and throwing Bail a wink before he walked away.

"Are you really sure it isn't?" Bail sighed to himself, standing up and dismissing the lewd thoughts he had been unknowingly building up.

The sound of Obi-Wan's amused chuckled drifted back down the corridor he'd disappeared into.

Bail took a moment to collect his thoughts before he headed back to his personal quarters in the ship.

 

* * *

 

A week later of casual flirting and deep conversations later, the ship finally landed at the Coruscant space station. The Jedi and the Stewjonni separating so that reports on the mission could be finalized and the Prince and his guards could get settled before he was caught up in the dealings of the Senate. For weeks Obi-Wan was far too busy to find time to himself.

Bail stayed on Coruscant the whole time Obi-Wan was, though he was in the temple while the prince was in the senate building. It wasn't until about two weeks had passed that Bail was able to visit Obi-Wan in person again in the privacy of the apartment being provided for the prince and his guards. Bail knocked on the door, hugging his light grey cloak around him as he waited. Obi-Wan had needed some information from him for the sessions with the senate, and Bail was more than willing to help out and look through the Jedi archives.

The door opened, one of the guards appearing on the other side. Recognizing the Jedi, he waved Bail inside, "I'll inform his Highness of your arrival. Please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," Bail said with a bow, then stepped inside and took a seat on the couch nearby.

After a few minutes had passed, Obi-Wan finally entered, dressed for the Senate, but his hair a mess as if he'd been stressing and running a hand through it constantly. But still he smiled in a warm greeting. "Bail! So good to see you."

Bail stood up and bowed for Obi-Wan before smiling at him. "Good to see you too, your highness."

"None of that, not from you—not in private." Obi-Wan waved dismissively as he strolled over to the kitchen in the next room, "Would you like some tea? I just got a lovely new blend I've been drinking—from Alderaan, I believe."

"Tea would be nice, thank you." He followed Obi-Wan to the kitchen, a smile on his face.

Obi-Wan busied himself in brewing the tea and selecting a few pastries for them to share along with the tea. "I've missed you. Things have just been so busy as I try to catch up on all the issues the Senate is currently addressing, let alone finding my allies and voicing the needs of Stewjon. It has been a bigger task than I expected."

"Being a representative in the Galactic Senate is quite a big job, but from what I've seen you do so far, you're doing great."

"It's been a bit stressful." Obi-Wan admitted with a laugh, "I could use a nice break."

"I figured you needed one, so I was happy to hear you wanted me to look up some information for you. It's been a bit stressful for me too." Bail came up beside Obi-Wan and leaned against the counter.

"I requested you, but wasn't sure if I'd see you or another Jedi." He set the tea, cups, and plate of pastries on a trey and picked it up to take it back into the main room. "I was also hoping you would be free to take me on that date soon."

"The Council thought I was the Jedi best for the job." Bail followed Obi-wan back to the main room, shedding his cloak and draping it over the back of the couch. "And I suppose I have time tonight for that date if you want."

"I would very much like to. Maybe take me someplace nice you enjoy here on this very large, busy planet?"

"I'll take you to the finest place I know. Good food, good people, great place for a date."

"Sounds perfect. Would tomorrow evening work, or do you need time to make reservations?"

"Tomorrow will work. I can work my Jedi magic to get us a reservation this early." Bail chuckled, reaching forward to pour the tea into the two cups.

"I look forward to it. A nice evening out without guards or other Jedi keeping an eye on things like they did on the ship."

"Just us two enjoying each others company." Bail took a cup and raised it in a silent toast before he took a sip.

"Do you like it?" Obi-Wan asked, sipping his own tea.

"I do. Such a smooth taste." Bail let out a happy sigh.

"I've been enjoying Alderaanian flavors lately. I'd like to visit that planet sometime in the future. Have you ever been there?"

"It's actually my home planet. I've not visited it yet though. I was never able to while I was a padawan."

"You've never visited your home planet?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise, "Is that common for Jedi?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Many Jedi never visit their home planets. Some may later in their life when they can't do as many missions, but most don't ever."

"That's…a depressing thought. Even as Younglings? Do you even get to see your families?"

Bail shook his head. "Jedi don't know their parents. We're given as babies most of the time to the Order."

"That seems cruel to both the youngling and their family."

"The families are willing to give away their children to have them become Jedi. It's an odd process, I know, but it seems to work."

"Give is one thing, but to never see their child again?"

"They know what it means to give their children to the Jedi. It may be sad, but at least they know that their child will grow up to defend the galaxy."

"If it were my child, I'd still want to see them once in a while…maybe on their life day."

Bail shrugged. "Maybe there are Jedi who talk to their families, but I don't know any of them."

"I just can't imagine…" Obi-Wan said, reaching over to take Bail's hand.

"It doesn't really bother me most of the time. Never had the attachment to become sad about not having my parents around." Bail squeezed Obi-Wan's hand gently. "Still... There are some days where Master just won't cut it as a father figure. Something about blood relations that just doesn't come with a master."

"Would you like to find your family again some day?"

"Maybe... I'm undecided on the matter. I do, but at the same time, I don't because of the fear that they may be long gone, and I'd have returned for nothing."

"The Organas are not gone. They have been mentioned in the Senate a few times."

"...Really? So my family is still alive?"

"They sound to be a family of Noble birth." Obi-Wan nodded, "I'm still learning who is from what planet so I wasn't sure which Senator had mentioned them, but it stood out to me because of you."

"Well... Thank you. If you can, and if they're here, you might mention me, if you don't mind."

"If I meet an Organa apart from you I will be sure to do so."

Bail smiled. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled and set his teacup aside before leaning in and pressing a slow kiss to the Jedi's lips.

Bail hummed softly, slowly putting down his own cup before cupping Obi-Wan's face in the kiss.

The prince responded to the touch by pressing more confidently into the kiss, his lips parting slightly in offer of deepening it.

Taking the offer Obi-Wan gave him, Bail deepened the kiss, hands moving down to the Prince's waist and pulling him closer. Bail hoped the guards of the prince were either not looking or didn't care that their prince was kissing a Jedi.

Slowly, their lips parted again, but the prince didn't pull away; lingering there in the Jedi's arms with a small smile, "Anyone ever tell you that you're good at that?"

"Good at kissing? Well... No, no one's told me." Bail chuckled.

"Well, you are." Obi-Wan hummed, pecking his lips again.

"Good to know." Bail caught Obi-Wan's lips once more, daring to press the kiss further as he leaned into the prince.

They shifted back together until Obi-Wan was pressed into the couch beneath the Jedi. Their lips locked together.

On and on they kissed. Bail shifted so one of his legs was between Obi-Wan's, one of his hands falling down to the Prince's hip.

Obi-Wan shifted his body, letting out a small moan as his hands slid up along Bail's arms.

The Jedi pulled back slightly to take a breath, and then his lips were on Obi-Wan's neck, leaving little marks as he kissed and bit gently.

"Mmh, Bail…we shouldn't get too carried away…" he said reluctantly.

"Why not," Bail questioned breathlessly.

"My men…" he reminded.

Bail looked up at the guards, noting that they were indeed watching him with careful eyes. He swallowed and sighed, sitting back up. "Can we... Maybe go into the bedroom? Without them?"

"We could…or I could give them tomorrow evening off to do as they wish all evening and when we get back from our date…"

"I think I like that second idea better." Bail smiled, helping Obi-Wan sit back up.

"Then we'll save it for tomorrow, and keep things more casual now." Obi-Wan agreed, sitting up and combing his fingers through his hair.

"Good... I suppose I should share the information I got for you now." Bail grabbed his tea and took a drink, grimacing slightly at the now cooled drink.

"Yes, business should have been first." Obi-Wan chuckled.

 

* * *

 

Bail knocked on the door to Obi-Wan’s apartment once more, smiling as he waited for the door to be opened hopefully by the prince. He was in his most formal Jedi robes, his cloak sparkling with little embellishments towards the bottom. He knew he wasn’t going to be as well dressed as Obi-Wan, but of course Obi-Wan was a prince. Far above Bail, a mere Jedi, in status and in wealth. Bail had to expect that Obi-Wan would be dressed in his finest clothes.

It took longer than his visit the day before, but when it opened he found the prince dressed in his finest. A fitted white and blue suit with a partial cape resting over his shoulders and draped down on one side down to his knees. He was wearing one of his circlet crowns that had a gem imbedded in the silver-looking wood.

Obi-Wan smiled, "Sorry for the wait, my men have already been dismissed for the evening, and I was finishing up in the refresher."

“Not a problem, you were certainly worth the wait, wow…” Bail smiled as he looked Obi-Wan over. “I certainly expected you to dress appropriately for the date, but this is far better than I could have imagined.”

"I had hoped to impress. You also look very dashing, Master Jedi."

"I appreciate the compliment, your highness, but you have certainly outdone me today." Bail bowed with a smirk, then offered his arm to the prince.

Obi-Wan accepted the arm and had the door lock behind him, "Nonsense. My outfits are all complex, but there is true beauty in the simple, as well."

"I suppose so. Though I do have my best robes on right now. I still feel a bit underdressed."

"If you really want to feel more royal we can see if something of mine will fit you before we leave."

"Oh no, I'm fine. Besides, I doubt if fit into any of your clothes." Bail chuckled lightly.

"You are tall and muscular." Obi-Wan laughed, squeezing Bail's arm.

"I'd end up ripping your clothes if I wore them, and I for sure can't afford to replace them."

"Maybe not the things I have gotten here on Coruscant, but the things from back home…well, my mother made most of the things in my brothers' and my wardrobes herself."

"And I wouldn't want to ruin those by trying to fit in them and failing."

"Maybe she can make you something nice, sometime…"

"Oh, she doesn't have to do that. Besides, I'm nowhere near royalty."

"You're near me."

Bail blinked, then he laughed. "Okay, good one. But I meant I'm not of royal blood. Or at least I wasn't raised like it. I'll let you keep all the fancy clothes while I stick to my Jedi robes."

"Then no more comments about how I out-fancy you." Obi-Wan laughed, nudging the Jedi's side.

"Yes, your highness," Bail teased.

"Those closest to me call me Obi." The prince hinted.

"Obi? Well, I think that's a name best kept for when we're in private, don't you think?" Bail smirked as they approached the speeder he arrived in.

"I'd consider a date private, even if we are out in public." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Well then, Obi, if you insist I will call you by that name instead of your highness."

"I appreciate it. After all, if we are to be a couple it wouldn't do if you saw me as a higher rank."

Bail grew a little red at that. "I suppose... You'd really consider us a couple? You, a prince, and me, a Jedi?"

"I'm a person, as are you. And I happen to find you quite attractive and enduring. We have gotten to know each other at this point and are now going to enjoy a date. So yes, I believe I count us as a couple. Our positions in life has nothing to do with it."

"Better to hear you put it that way. But still, would your parents approve? Sure, everyone fantasizes about having a Jedi for a life partner, but Jedi aren't noble."

"I'm the third and youngest child of the king and queen. I have no restrictions on my choices of a life partner. I will never be king, so I need not choose a life partner able to give me an heir, nor do they need to be Stewjonni. My partner need only be respectful on my people's customs and truly love me as I love them. That's what my parents expect of me."

"Does that ever bother you sometimes? That you'll never be king?"

"Not at all, I never wanted to be king!" Obi-Wan laughed, "Too much stress and responsibility. My father was always too busy running the planet to spend much time with us kids, and Alec had so many extra studies to get him ready for taking the throne. Plus his choice in life partners is very limited. Sometime before he becomes king, he will be presented with a selection of eligible Stewjonni women from which he'll get to choose. All proven to be fertile by the royal healers' testing, and all of a noble upbringing. They, of course get the chance to say no before being presented, and my brother will be allowed to spend time with and get to know those who are presented, but he can not look outside of that group. After a year he'll be expected to make his official choice and propose."

The prince smiled up at the Jedi, "No, I much prefer to be able to date as I please, and not be limited to women. I find both very attractive, and have dated both before. And when I find that right person, I'll be free to talk about a future with them."

"I see. I would have thought you'd be jealous of your brothers. Future king and captain of the royal guard, and you ended up a diplomat." Bail shrugged. "But I guess if you're happy with that, then I'm happy."

"I chose this, actually, as Ewan chose Capitan of the guard. We both were only somewhat limited in our career paths. We both had to choose something appropriate for royalty, but we had the freedom to choose what that would be for us. My brother always enjoyed learning to duel and weapons, so he decided to help protect our people and our family. He began training in the guard ranks and worked his way up.

"As for me, I was always good with words, so I looked for something that would use that talent. And when it was decided we were to join the Republic, I was chosen for my skills at negotiating, though mother wasn't thrilled that I'd be leaving the planet."

“Everyone has to leave the nest at some point. How did she react when Ewan started training in the guard? I would imagine about the same, but then again maybe not. Protecting a royal family your whole life can’t be very easy, from what little I’ve done.”

"He was twelve." Obi-Wan laughed, "I remember him coming home from training and she'd sweep him off to get bandaged up, even if it' was only a small scrape from tripping as he ran home. Mom babied us all."

“I imagine so. Most mothers that I’ve seen are like that.” Bail chuckled. “They all try to protect their children as best as possible.”

"We are her most prized treasures. I would pity the poor soul that brought harm to any of her children. She can be quite vicious if need be."

“I have no doubt. The King is the one shown in power, but I’m pretty sure more than one kingdom I have been too has had significant influence from the queen.”

"I would say that is quite accurate." Obi-Wan chuckled, "Yet she had more time to raise three sons."

“Man, she must have had a fun time raising three boys and no daughters.”

"If she wished for daughters, I never heard it. Though I was supposed to be a girl. I guess I wasn't in the best position to tell my gender whenever she was scanned in her pregnancy, so they thought I'd be a girl."

Bail laughed. “Well, either way, your mother has to be a strong woman to be a queen and a mother of three boys. Kudos to her.”

"And we were a handful." Obi-Wan laughed, stopping at a speeder parked on the landing pad for the apartment building.

“Both of your brothers seem so serious. I mean, you’re serious about your work too, but you were much easier to approach when my master and I were introduced to your family.” Bail helped Obi-Wan into the speeder and got in after him.

"Alec puts on a face when our father is around. He works so hard to impress him. Ewan is a total goof, but he holds that back when he conceders himself on duty."

“Well, Alec is the future king and Ewan is the captain of the royal guard. Both roles need very serious attitudes, but I wouldn’t mind seeing them out of their seriousness. It’d make them feel more… human, I suppose.”

"Maybe I'll take you home with me when I return for a visit. Let you see my family in a more casual setting."

“I would enjoy that. Just make sure your family is okay with it first before they let a Jedi in on some of their private life.”

"I don't need their okay to date you, Jedi."

“I mean I hope they’re okay with me coming into their home when they know they don’t have to be noble all the time.”

"You've never dated before, have you?"

Bail smiled, face growing a little pink. “No… I haven’t. The Jedi have done a good job at making sure I didn’t date anyone.”

"How so?" Obi-Wan asked, his curiosity obvious as he leaned closer and propped his chin on his curled fingers.

“Well being told attachments were forbidden all my life sure helped me push away the feelings of attraction I had for others as a padawan. But now that I’m a knight, I’m starting to do things the way I want to do them, and that includes letting some of my attraction bleed through.”

"Forgive me my bluntness, but that does make me wonder if you have slept with another before."

“You’d be right to assume that I’ve never slept with anyone.”

"Then I have a chance at being your first? I'm surprised."

“Why are you surprised? I’ve been telling you all these things about how I’ve been taught basically not to sleep with anyone.”

"Sex doesn't mean attachment." Obi-Wan shrugged, "It could have been an option to pass time or something."

“I mean, I’ve had plenty of time to myself to do… things. But I’ve not done anything with another person before.”

"I'm still surprised. I mean, as a prince I don't casually sleep around. I have a reputation to keep of myself and my family to think of. But if I were a Jedi…well…with dating not allowed… I may have sampled a few times."

Bail shrugged. “Personal choice I guess. Wanted to wait for the right person.”

"That's nice, too."

Bail nodded. "I think it's nice to wait for the right person, even if I'm a Jedi."

"I thought my first had been the right person—she wasn't though." He sighed and shook his head, "After that there was no point in waiting as my first time had already happened."

“Sounds like you could use someone to settle down with.”

"That's my ultimate goal. A nice husband or wife to share my life with."

“That sounds like the ultimate dream.” Bail sighed happily. “If I wasn’t a Jedi, that would certainly be my goal in life.”

"And why can't it be? You're willing to date, after all."

“Date, yes. I’m unsure about anything past that right now… but it may be a consideration in the future.”

"One step at a time, I suppose. But just so you know, I am looking for a life partner when I date, I'd appreciate you letting me know if you have decided marriage is off the table for you."

Bail nodded. “I will let you know when I make the decision. I would hate to break the heart of a prince.”

"As long as you're honest with me, I'll understand and hope to still be friends. I'm not fond of messy break-ups."

“From what I’ve seen of them, I don’t want it to come to that if we do end up parting ways.”

Obi-Wan smiled, reaching over to give Bail's arm a small squeeze, "So, where are we going?"

“One of the finer restaurants on the skyline of Coruscant. Usually it takes days, weeks, even months to get a reservation here. But pulling a few strings got us a table for two in the private dining area. They have everything you could ever want. Food, drinks, you name it. They have it. And they make sure it is to your exact liking before you’re given the full dish.” Bail chuckled. “In other words, free samples before you get what you wanted.”

"Sounds very fancy. How did you get us a table in such a short amount of time?"

“Jedi have their connections. And when a Jedi says he’s got a prince to feed, he gets the best place fairly quickly.” Bail smiled.

"Well, I appreciate it."

“Afterwards I have a surprise for you, so don’t get too full.”

"A surprise?"

“Yep. Something that I think will… sweeten up the evening.”

"In that case I will heavily insist that I pay for our meal."

“Oh, you don’t have to do that. You’re the guest here, I can’t expect you to pay for the meal.”

"Bail, I'm rich, you are taking me to a place that is likely very expensive, and then surprising me with something. Allow me to help pay."

Bail sighed and sat back. “Alright, I guess if you’re willing to do so, there’s nothing stopping you.”

"It's fair. Especially when it's our first date."

“I guess that’s true. But next date I’m paying for the whole thing.”

"If that pleases you into a second date, I've no complaints." Obi-Wan grinned.

Bail chuckled. “I hope to have dates of excellent quality with you. Besides, a prince like you deserves the best.”

"Well, just so you know I do like simple dates as well. An evening in would be just as enjoyable."

“Well that’s a relief to know. That means you’ll like the surprise I have for you.”

"It's a simple pleasure, then." Obi-Wan gave an approving look.

“Quite. Something simple to end our time out in the city before we head back to you place for the night.”

"I look forward to it."

The speeder soon arrived at a landing pad close to the restaurant, and as soon as it had landed, Bail was out and helping Obi-Wan to the durasteel landing pad. He placed a gentle kiss on the prince’s knuckles before leading him to the entrance. Inside, there was a sharp dressed Twi’lek standing at a podium with the names of reservations.

“Organa,” Bail said to the Twi’lek, and then he and Obi-Wan were being showed to their table. Not many people were in the room they were led to, but one could tell the place was packed with normal patrons and highly esteemed guests.

"This view is even nicer than the one at my apartment in the Senate district." Obi-Wan mentioned, taking pause at the large window near their table and looking out at the painted sky.

“The view up here is quite nice. Can you believe there are people who have never seen the sky?”

That made Obi-Wan's head snap to look at the Jedi, eyes wide, "Never seen the sky?"

Bail nodded. “Yeah, some people live their entire lives in Coruscant’s depths, never knowing what sunlight is or what the sky is.”

"I…don't understand…all they have to do is look up…right?"

“Not when they live in the lower levels of the city. There’s so many buildings and structures in the way. If you looked at pictures of Coruscant from 300 years ago, you’d see that there’s been more built on top. Always building up and never looking down. People are left on the depths with no way of getting up to the surface.”

"That—that's horrible. Surely something can be done for those people!"

“Obi-Wan, this planet is home to billions of people, most of them living below the surface. There’s no way the planet would be able to support that many people on the surface. It would probably collapse on itself.”

"I mean—give them access. This planet is choking on pollution as it is. I can only imagine the quality of air down there…"

“Not the best, yes. But if you give access to the surface to those people, chances are they won’t come up. They don’t know what it’s like, and no matter how much persuasion you use, they’ll still be scared of what’s up here.”

"But…a life in the dark? No natural light?"

“Sadly, they’re used to it.”

"It's depressing."

Bail hummed in agreement. “I wish there was something I could do about it, but that’s something more for the galactic senate to decide, not the Jedi.”

"Maybe I'll speak to some of the other Senators…"

“You have more power in this matter than I do. I encourage you to speak to them if that’s what you feel is right for Coruscant.”

"I'll need to learn more before I do. But yes."

Bail nodded. “I wish you luck. It can’t be easy bringing up a new topic to the senate.”

"Especially as a new Senator. I haven't built up my reputation or gained the Senate's trust yet. They don't take me as seriously as the others."

"That's slightly disappointing to hear. Last I knew they were excited to have a new system represented in the senate."

"They are, but while I represent the newest planet in the Republic, I'm also suddenly a new voice speaking out on issues they have been debating long before Stewjon joined, and that's not something they were prepared for, I think."

"I see. Hopefully they realize that you're just as helpful as any other representative."

"In time I'll forge my place securely in the senate with trusted allies from other planets."

Bail nodded as the waiter came with a tray holding a bottle and two glasses. They were all set on the middle on the table before the waiter opened the bottle and poured a small bit of the liquid in one of the glasses, handing it to Bail. He sipped the drink and nodded at the waiter. The two glasses were then filled, and Bail and Obi-Wan were handed menus.

The menu was full of items Obi-Wan had never been exposed to before, this being his first time off his home world, and he ended up trying samples of many items before he finally made his choice.

"Well, this is quite an adventure for my taste buds." Obi-Wan smiled once they were left alone to wait for their meals.

“Is it? Most of these food items I see on a somewhat regular basis. Though they’re much cheaper versions.” Bail shrugged. “They’re still good.”

"I've lived my whole life on Stewjon, eating Stewjonni cuisine. Everything I've had so far while on Coruscant has been new."

“I hope you’re liking at least some of it.”

"Either you are teasing me, or you weren't paying attention to my reactions when I was trying samples and trying to narrow down my choice of order."

Bail chuckled. “I just enjoy seeing you try all the new things. It’s nice seeing that you’re having a good time so far away from your home.”

"This is a great way to expose me to new things. Thank you, Bail." Obi-Wan said, reaching across the table to take the Jedi's hand.

The Jedi raised Obi-Wan’s hand slightly and kissed the back of it. “You’re more than welcome, your highness.”

They lingered like that, eyes locked in a gentle gaze before they were interrupted by the waiter bringing in their plates.

Bail sat back as his plate was placed in front of him. He thanked the waiter and grabbed a fork to dig into his very expensive meal.

 

* * *

 

After dinner was finished and paid for, the price being split between Obi-Wan and Bail, Bail led the prince out once more and to a speeder that took them to their next destination. It was another restaurant, though more a diner this time. It was a simple place where simple people went to have some good food. So of course with Bail and Obi-Wan arriving, several heads turned to see the prince and the Jedi walking into the diner.

Upon walking in, the two were hit with smells of greasy food that was miraculously addicting. There were several serving droids working to put out food for customers. In the back, a jolly-looking Besalisk barked out food orders and cooked a little.

Bail led Obi-Wan over to an open booth with a smile. “So, first impressions? What do you think?”

"Admittedly, I'm wondering why we have come here after already have eaten such a lovely meal. After that, well, I've never been in such a place. It's interesting and we are suddenly very over-dressed. Particularly me."

“Don’t worry, us being overdressed won’t matter once you know why we’re here.”

One of the serving droids came up to the two, and Bail turned away slightly so Obi-Wan couldn’t hear what he ordered for the two of them. The droid nodded and was off to the kitchen soon after the order was placed.

"You have my curiosity, Master Jedi."

“Good. I don’t know if you’ve had one of these before, but I suppose I’m about to find out.”

"Can I get a hint before whatever it is is brought out to us?"

“It’s cold.”

"Cold? Well, that's a hint I didn't know I didn't expect."

Bail chuckled. “I think you’ll like it a lot.”

It didn’t take long for the sever droid to return with the order, two glasses filled with a thick liquid that was slightly blue tinted. Bail offered Obi-Wan a straw with a smile.

Obi-Wan tilted his head as he took in the drink. Thick and icy with whip curled artistically on top with a sprinkling of edible confetti.

"This looks like they somehow managed to capture the excitement of a youngling's life day party in a glass."

“Yes, I guess it does look like that. Tastes like it too honestly. Go on, take a sip.”

Assuming he was to use the straw, Obi-Wan removed the wrapper and stuck the straw into the drink, flexing the end so that it was at a comfortable angel to drink from before finally trying it. It took a little work to get the drink to make its way up the straw, but once it did, it came easily, surprising his taste buds with the sweet flavor.

Bail chuckled as he put his straw into his own milkshake. “You like it?”

"What is it?" Obi-Wan nodded, taking another rather large sip—only to regret it as he was hit with a wave of brain freeze that sent him jerking back into the booth with his hands pressed to his temples.

The Jedi had to hold back his bark of laughter. “It’s a milkshake. One of the best cold treats in the galaxy if you ask me.”

"Why does it—" as he spoke the headache passed as if it was all imagined, "…Why did it—"

“Why did it make your head hut and feel cold? You drank it too fast, that’s why.”

"You could have warned me. That was very unpleasant despite the flavor being so sweet!"

Bail shrugged with a smile. “Just drink it slower.”

"Next time you introduce this to a date who has never had one before, warn then to drink slowly." Obi-Wan teased.

“Yes, I’ll make sure to remind you next time.” Bail chuckled.

"Funny." Obi-Wan laughed, swiping his finger through the whip of his milkshake and in a very un-princely manner sucked it off his finger.

Bail raised an eyebrow. “I guess royalty doesn’t have to act like it all the time.”

"I'm not here to be a prince, I'm here to be your date."

“True. And besides, you sure won’t be acting like a prince later.” Bail smirked.

Obi-Wan's cheeks heated to a lovely shade of red and he adverted his gaze towards the busy kitchen as he took another (slower) sip of his shake.

The two sat in silence for a while, both simply enjoying their cold treats and each other’s company. Then Bail spoke up again, face red. “Are you nervous?”

"About?" Obi-Wan's gaze shifted back over to the Jedi.

“When we get back to you place.”

"There is always some nerves with someone new." Obi-Wan hummed, "But you do know we don't have to go that far if you don't want to. We could just curl up and watch a holodrama."

“I guess… But we talked about actually going that far tonight.” The Jedi shrugged. “I guess we can just wait and see where it goes.”

"We did discuss it, but it's never too late to change your mind." Obi-Wan reached over to take Bail's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Trust is important in a relationship, and consent is a huge part of that. If you don't feel ready I don't want you to feel pressured. We can wait."

Bail nodded. “I still want to do it, I’m just nervous about it, since this would be my first time.”

"I'll be with you the whole way—obviously." Obi-wan soothed.

“Thank you…” Bail smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Jokes aside, I want you to feel like you're in control tonight. Fully free to commit or withdrawal, but not alone either way."

“I just need to get more confident about this, that’s all. I want to do it, I’m just nervous to do it.”

"I'll help you feel more comfortable where I can." Obi-Wan promised before sipping the last of his shake.

Bail nodded and finished his shake as well. “Well, what do you say we pay and head back to your place now?”

"Sounds like a plan."

The Jedi smiled and got up, leaving enough credits on the table for the milkshakes as well as a tip. He bowed slightly before Obi-Wan before leading him out, back to the speeder they rode in.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan unlocked the door to his apartment and let the Jedi inside, the lights slowly brightening at their arrival.

"Make yourself comfortable." The Prince said, already kicking off his boots and tossing his cape over the back of the couch.

Bail took off his cloak, his tunics, and his boots, leaving him in his undershirt and trousers. He sat on the couch with a heavy sigh and sank into it. His eyes closed and he simply enjoyed sitting and being out of the public eye. Until the couch dipped and a weight flopped on top of him, arms snaking around his waist and a cheek nuzzling his shoulder.

"Comfy?"

Bail looked down and smiled at Obi-Wan. "Yeah. You?"

"Very."

"Good." The Jedi moved his head just enough so he could kiss Obi-Wan's head.

The prince responded by moving to meet the kiss with his own, his lips soft against the Jedi's.

Bail let out a soft moan, kissing back gently as he wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan's waist.

"Do you want to move to the bedroom?" Obi-Wan hummed into the kiss, his words coming out slightly muffled and sloppy.

“Sure,” Bail said softly, moving to stand up and pull away from the prince.

"This way." Obi-Wan took his hand and lead the way to the softly lit bedroom.

Bail followed silently, his heart rate rising as he was led into the room. He was glad it was a cozy room. Any more formal and he probably would have chickened out.

Obi-Wan stripped out of a few more layers of his outfit, but leaving on his under blouse and slacks for the Jedi's comfort. His crown and beads we wore in his hair were taken out and set aside in protective boxes before the prince finally slipped onto the bed and looked up at the Jedi.

Bail swallowed, smiling as his face heated up. “I feel honored to see you like this.”

"I'm human, just like you. And I'm not a prince here, but your equal. Your date—boyfriend— _lover_."

"Wow... Lover already." Bail chuckled as he slid onto the bed beside Obi-Wan.

"Well, if you are ready for that step, Master Jedi."

“I suppose I can be for you.” He took a small breath and huffed it out quickly before he leaned closer and pulled Obi-Wan into a kiss.

Obi-Wan pressed into it with a hum, his hands sliding to Bail's waist.

The two kissed each other for a while until they fell back on the bed, Obi-Wan beneath Bail. Bail held Obi-Wan’s hands above his head as he kissed the prince, pining him against the bed.

Obi-Wan's lips quirked into a small smile as he looked up at the Jedi in approval of the rather bold action.

Bail smiled back and looked down at Obi-Wan. “Good thing you’re not uncomfortable with this. I don’t know how I’d react if you were.”

"I'd let you know if I dislike something you try." Obi-Wan promised, "I doubt we'll run into an issue, however."

"I don't think we'll have a problem." Bail kissed Obi-Wan again, letting a hand slowly snake down to the Prince's groin.

Obi-Wan bit his lower lip lightly, shifting his hips upwards to press himself against the Jedi's hand.

Bail faltered a little, likely due to nerves, but he pressed his hand against Obi-Wan’s groin, stroking lightly and teasingly as he moved lower to kiss Obi-Wan’s neck.

The prince tilted his head to the side to allow Bail easier access to his neck, continuing to encourage the Jedi with small, breathy noises of pleasure and simply allowing the Jedi the opportunity to explore and work up his confidence in touching at his own pace.

Soon Bail was caressing and kissing quote confidently, daring to do things no other person would be allowed to do to the prince. Except in this situation, Obi-Wan wasn’t a prince. He was just Obi-Wan, and it made Bail more relaxed as he went on giving his attention to the redhead.

"Bail…" Obi-Wan moaned, his shirt having been loosened and tugged so that it lay open and lop-sided on his body when the Jedi moved down from his neck to explore more skin, testing sensitivity of areas the Jedi had never imagined royalty ever being touched.

“I assume I’m still doing okay.” Bail chuckled as he glanced up at Obi-Wan, face flushed and hot.

"Oh yes, very much so." Obi-Wan admitted.

“Good.” Bail licked the skin right above Obi-Wan’s waistline, shuddering a little as he felt Obi-Wan’s hips jerk slightly.

"Do you—can I touch back?"

Bail nodded, placing small kisses on the prince’s pale skin.

Obi-Wan's pale hands slid down, combing his fingers through Bail's hair before trailing down his neck and shoulders.

Bail groaned softly as he leaned into the touch. His hands began tugging at Obi-Wan’s pants, pulling them down  just far enough to pull down his underpants as well.

"Do you have a preferred position, darling?" Obi-Wan asked.

“Uh, w-well…” Bail swallowed, sitting up. “I never thought about it to be honest.”

"It's good to know where we are going with this before we get there." Obi-Wan smiled, pushing himself up to press kisses along Bail's neck. "And I do have my preference when with men, but this is your first time, so we'll do it your way."

“Well, I want you to be happy and get the most out of this. What do you usually do?”

"I quite enjoy being the submissive one." Obi-Wan's voice dropped to a deep purr as his hand slid along Bail's side, down his back, around his butt cheek, and pressing lightly to Bail's entrance through his slacks, "I love feeling another man's hard cock back here. But if you would like to know that feeling I'm willing to be the more dominate one."

Bail’s eyes widened and his face heated more. “If you’re more submissive, then I can take the dominant roll. Besides, I’m not so sure I like the idea of having someone else… inside me.”

Obi-Wan nodded, "Then I'll fall easily into my preferred role, and help you to know how to do your part without causing me pain."

“Oh, I hope I don’t cause you pain. I really don’t want to hurt you. I don’t think I could take getting a lecture from your parents about you getting hurt while away from home.”

Obi-Wan paused, looking at Bail before breaking out into laugher, "Force! Either you think you would cause me bodily harm, or you think I'd tell my parents I ripped myself trying to take a Jedi into me and—oh, honey, no…"

Bail hid his face as his face and ears burned bright red. “Sorry! I just don’t want to hurt you, that’s all!”

"Don't worry; with the right amount of lube and stretching I'll take you in just fine."

The Jedi peeked through his fingers at Obi-Wan. “Are you sure? I won’t hurt you?”

"I promise. I'll be here to coach you, and I'm not above loosening myself for you if you think it'd help you learn."

“It probably would help, yes…” Bail lowered his hands and smiled sheepishly at Obi-Wan.

Chuckling, Obi-Wan nodded over at a bottle sitting out on the bedside table and shrugging out of his blouse and wiggling the rest of the way out of his slacks and underpants. "I'll need that."

Bail called the bottle to his hand with use of the Force and offered it to Obi-Wan. “Sorry, I hope you’re not getting frustrated at how long this is taking.”

"I'll get over it, I'm sure." He teased, popping open the bottle and pouring lube onto his fingers. "Right now, I want you to sit back and enjoy the view. But also feel free to join in if you feel ready to do so."

The Jedi nodded, stripping the rest of his clothes so he was exposed fully for the prince, just as Obi-Wan was for him. He shifted onto his knees on the bed and swallowed, waiting in anticipation.

Obi-Wan moved so his back was to Bail before he bent over, rear in the air and legs spread to display himself before his slick fingers reached back and began rubbing at his entrance, slicking it up and getting ready to push a single digit in. Once he did, he let out a small groan, slowly working his finger in and out of himself.

Bail’s breath hitched in his throat when he heard the prince groan. He watched intently, grabbing the sheets and balling them up in his hands as he watched.

Obi-Wan's finger worked up some speed, twisting and curling inside him until he felt loose enough to slip in a second finger, repeating the process with more pleasurable groans.

While watching, Bail dared to let a hand touch himself. He shifted a little bit closer, grabbing the bottle of lube and using some on himself, giving himself long, slow strokes. A few moans slipped past his lips.

Another finger slipped into Obi-Wan's entrance and the prince moaned out a little louder, his breath catching as he worked himself loose enough to take the Jedi, his fingers thrusting faster in need.

“Kark,” Bail swore under his breath, his hand moving just a little quicker and his breathing getting heavier.

"Bail…I want you." Obi-Wan breathed.

Bail groaned and moved closer again, grabbing Obi-Wan’s hips lightly. He shifted his hips forward just enough so his member rubbed against the prince’s entrance.

Obi-Wan withdrew his fingers and let out a whimper, glancing back over his shoulder at the Jedi.

“Are you ready?” Bail asked, seemingly asking the question more of himself rather than Obi-Wan. His member twitched eagerly, causing him to groan after he asked the question.

"More than ready." The prince moaned.

Bail nodded and positioned himself. Surely he could at least do this part right. Press in slowly until he was fully inside the prince, and then small thrusts could be made. He swallowed and pushed his member into Obi-Wan slowly.

The prince moaned, his eyes closing as he took the Jedi into his body, finally his craving to be filled satisfied.

Bail seated himself fully inside Obi-Wan, groaning low at how good it felt to just be inside the prince. He took a deep breath and pulled his hips back just slightly, working in slow, short thrusts, going against his mind telling him to forget the slow pace.

"Bail, you feel so good…" the prince moaned, his legs parting a little more.

"Oh kark, so do you," Bail moaned out. He shivered, letting his eyes shut as he experienced pleasure unlike any kind he had experienced before.

Obi-Wan reached back, lacing his fingers with Bail's as he pressed back into the Jedi's hips.

Another shiver went down Bail's spine. He groaned again, squeezing Obi-Wan's hand while he kicked up his pace.

" _Ah_ —yes!" Obi-Wan gasped, his free hand moving to stroke himself.

Bail's eyes opened once more, and he looked down at the prince moaning for him. He shut his eyes again and groaned louder, grabbing Obi-Wan's hip with his free hand.

The prince began to slide down, flattening out against the mattress and under his Jedi lover, legs spread on either side as Bail thrust down into him, forcing noises of pleasure to escape his lips.

Soon Bail's thrusts were deeper and harder, though the pace stayed relatively slow. Bail was still scared of hurting Obi-Wan, but his fear was much less as he mainly focused on the pleasure he felt coursing through his body.

"Bail!" Obi-Wan bent backwards, his spine making a gentle arc as he twisted slightly to reach back and pull his lover down into a kiss.

Bail could hardly focus on the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's waist. He rocked his hips slow and deep, groaning into Obi-Wan's ear and shivering as he felt him getting closer to his climax.

The prince gave a sudden shuttery moan as his body tensed up, his inner muscles closing in around Bail as he felt himself topple over the edge into pure pleasure, a mess on his sheets under him.

Bail grunted, giving a few more deep thrusts before he stopped and let himself follow Obi-Wan into his orgasm. He shivered with his mouth hanging open, a long groan coming out as he released.

Below him, Obi-Wan's body trembled before collapsing completely, panting to try and catch his breath as he waited for the sexual high to calm.

Bail also caught his breath while he came down from the blissful high. He felt lightheaded, but in a good way. Waiting for the feeling to pass, he gently pulled out of Obi-Wan and laid beside him with a happy sigh.

Gathering the strength to do so, Obi-Wan pulled himself over to rest his head on Bail's chest with a happy sigh of his own, "So?"

"That was amazing," Bail breathed out.

"I'm glad we agree." Obi-Wan chuckled, pressing a kiss to his chest.

Bail smiled and held Obi-Wan closer. "I didn't hurt you any right?"

"Not at all." Obi-Wan snuggled in close and reached over to tug the blanket over them. "Stay the night?"

"I'd love to, your highness." Bail smirked.

Obi-Wan smiled and shifted up to press a kiss to his lips before settling down again, wrapped close with the Jedi.

"You know, I wouldn't mind doing this again at some point. I liked it." Bail smiled, brushing away some of Obi-Wan's hair from his face.

"When we both have the time to really enjoy each other—you know where to find me." Obi-Wan whispered back before moaning out something about Bail feeling so perfect inside him.

Bail flushed, hiding his face in Obi-Wan's neck with a groan.

"I hope that's a pleased groan."

Bail smiled against Obi-Wan's skin. "I'm just glad we're not in public right now."

The prince chuckled, "We'd never do this in public. This is for us to share with each other. No one else."

"Indeed." Bail sighed happily, hugging Obi-Wan closer.

Eyes growing heavy, Obi-Wan let himself drift off to sleep, curled up with his Jedi lover.

 

* * *

 

Bail groaned as there were two things he realized as he woke up. One, he wasn't in his bed in the Jedi temple. Two, there was someone in the bed next to him, curled up against him and warm. He opened his eyes as he remembered what had happened the night before. A smile graced his lips as he shifted to look at the sleeping prince.

The Council wasn't going to be happy with him if they found out what he had done with the prince and new diplomat of Stewjon.

The prince shifted slightly, copper red hair falling into his face as he gave a sleepy mumble.

Yawning, Bail turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan. He gently kissed the copper hair a few times, half hoping to not wake the prince.

"Five more minutes…" the sleep-slurred words fumbled from Obi-Wan's lips as he shoved his face into Bail's side.

Bail chuckled. "If you wish," he said quietly.

That earned a happy hum, and slowly the Prince began to awaken properly.

"You could have slept more if you really wanted." Bail kissed the top of Obi-Wan's head. "I would have let you."

"A droid would come wake me up soon anyhow." He yawned, sitting up in bed and glancing around.

Bail remained laying in the bed. "Soon? Like how soon?"

"Depends on what time it is, exactly. But maybe I should send word for the droid to bring breakfast for two."

"Maybe to hold off on bringing breakfast for a bit?" Bail snaked his arms around Obi-Wan's waist.

"Not hungry yet?"

"Maybe a little... But I want some more private time with you."

"Oh." The prince's cheeks flushed, "Just a moment—I have morning breath." He said, moving to get up.

Bail chuckled and rolled his eyes as Obi-Wan went to freshen up a bit. "I didn't mind that, you know. You don't have to be a perfect prince from the moment you wake up."

"Still. Morning breath isn't something I'd want to force on you."

"You wouldn't be forcing it on me, Obi-Wan. But if you insist on smelling nice for me when you wake up, I guess I won't object."

"I do. You can also feel free to freshen yourself up."

Bail sighed and rolled onto his back. "But the bed is warm still. Come back, I want to cuddle with you."

"My floors are heated…and we could shower together."

The Jedi groaned as he kicked back the blankets and sat up. "Alright, a shower with you does sound nice." He got out of the bed, admitingly feeling more excited about the shower than anything else.

"Great. Go ahead and get it started and I'll send a message for breakfast to be sent a little later than normal before I join you."

Bail smiled, getting close enough to Obi-Wan to kiss his shoulder lightly before heading into the refresher. The hot water felt good, and Bail almost felt sleepy again.

Once Obi-Wan set up a later breakfast the prince slipped in behind the Jedi, eyes roaming along his wet, toned body. "Amazing. I didn't get much chance last night to enjoy the view, but you're even more built with your tunics off."

Bail chuckled. "You like what you see?"

"Very." Obi-Wan smiled, running his fingers over Bail's abs.

"That's good to know." Bail settled his hands on Obi-Wan's hips.

Obi-Wan popped up onto his toes to press their lips together briefly, "How long do you have before you have to be back at your temple?"

"Some time before mid-day." Bail kissed Obi-Wan again, longer, needy.

Obi-Wan kissed back just as passionately. "Then I'll be glad to keep you until then."

"I'll be glad to stay..." He pulled Obi-Wan closer so their torsos touched.

"I'm glad." Obi-Wan chuckled, "You wash me, I'll wash you?"

"Sure." Bail grabbed a cloth and some soap and began washing the prince's shoulders and chest.

Grabbing his favorite poof, Obi-Wan lathered it up and began to do the same, slowly following  Bail's curves and muscles as he washed away the dried sweat from the previous night's activities.

The two simply enjoyed washing each other for a bit, staying silent. They were that way for quiet a while until Bail started washing Obi-Wan’s back. He was consistent with his cleaning at the start, but after a while he slowed and leaned in closer. Gently, he kissed Obi-Wan’s shoulder while he wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"A credit for your thoughts?" Obi-Wan hummed, leaning back in the Jedi's arms.

“Just want to be close to you…” Bail nuzzled Obi-Wan’s neck, bringing his teeth out to nip lightly.

The prince hummed, "I have no objections to that."

“Maybe get closer… like we did last night.”

"Oh, you want to enjoy a second round in the shower then?"

Bail nodded silently. He nipped lightly again.

"Alright, you take charge this time, now that you know what to do."

“I’d be more than happy to.” Bail let his hands fall lower, planting small, slow kisses on Obi-Wan’s shoulders as he teased with his touch.

The prince hummed, pressing his own kisses into Bail's neck.

Bail groaned softly, rolling his hips forward a little.

Obi-Wan's hand slipped down, gripping both their members together and stroking.

Bail's eyes slipped closed, a silent moan escaping. He grabbed Obi-Wan's hips, nails digging into skin.

Obi-Wan moaned as well, resting his head on Bail's shoulder.

"Force, Obi-Wan..." The Jedi ran a hand up Obi-Wan's back slowly.

The prince chuckled at that, "You made me just wonder if you could use the Force for this kind of thing…"

"I can, yes." Bail smirked as a phantom hand began making its way over Obi-Wan's shoulders and down his back.

Obi-Wan's breath hitched and he felt a shiver run down his body despite the pleasantly hot water spraying down on them.

“I could do a lot more with that,” Bail said with a rough tone.

"As long as your kisses stay physical." Obi-Wan whispered, pulling himself up into a kiss.

Bail kissed Obi-Wan back, smiling. "I'd never let the kisses become unphysical."

"Good." the prince hummed, capturing his lips again.

The phantom hand faded away, Bail preferring physical touch to phantom. He random his hands slowly over Obi-Wan's body, caressing and tracing delicate shapes in the smaller man's skin as they kissed. One hand drifted down to their members, teasing fingers stroking ever so lightly over the redhead's member.

Pleasurable hums of approval escaped Obi-Wan through their locked lips as he hooked his arms around Bail's neck and pulled himself up closer.

Bail sighed happily and ground his hips into Obi-Wan's while pushing up against the wall. He felt himself get more excited, his body actually responding to desire rather than a simple bodily function.

Finding himself pressed to the wall, Obi-Wan lifted his legs, wrapping them around Bail's waist for support.

Bail's teasing hand gripped more firmly, stroking Obi-Wan's full length with a slow pace that remained teasing. Groaning into the kiss, Bail moved his lips to the Prince's neck.

"Um…mind summoning the bottle from last night in here with your wizard powers? Obi-Wan asked, remembering he hadn't grabbed it as he hadn't expected that they'd go this far in the shower.

Bail chuckled. "Of course." The bottle soon came flying in and into Bail's hand. He squeezed some of it out before tossing the bottle out of the shower. He used some of the lubricant on himself, then he applied the rest to Obi-Wan's entrance, working the man loose in preparing for Bail's member. The prince's head fell back against the wall of the shower as moans escaped him, growing with each finger added.

Being prepared well enough, Bail removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his member, slowly pushing inside Obi-Wan with a slow exhale. The prince let out a louder, long moan, his head falling forward to settle against Bail's neck and shoulder.

Once Bail was seated comfortably inside the prince, he nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck and started moving his hips.

"Force, I love…how you feel…" Obi-Wan moaned, his lips pressing a kiss to Bail's shoulder.

Bail chuckled lightly, a deep sound that seemed to resonate in the shower. “Really? Does that mean I’m better than past partners?”

Obi-Wan flushed, "I don't want to think about my exes when I'm with you."

"Well, I guess that's reassuring." Bail smiled, moving his hips faster.

"Bail!" Obi-Wan cried out, clinging to his Jedi lover tighter.

Bail laughed, nuzzling into Obi-Wan's neck as he thrust up into the prince.

Moans and gasps grew louder; filling the refresher until Obi-Wan claimed the Jedi's lips with his own, muffling his sounds of pleasure.

Bail braced himself a little better against the wall, keeping his legs spread enough to keep him from slipping. The last thing he wanted was to slip and fall and cause an injury to both  himself and to Obi-Wan. His arms wrapped tightly around the prince as he continued to thrust, moaning into he kiss he was pulled into while feeling him self grow close to the end.

They came together, reaching utter bliss as the water from the shower washed away the mess and left them panting as they clung to each other, foreheads touching and gazes locked.

Bail cracked a smile after they had caught his breath, then he kissed Obi-Wan. "That was fun," he said as he set the redhead on his feet once more.

"Hmm, very." Obi-Wan agreed, pressing a kiss to Bail's shoulder.

"I suppose we have to clean up just a bit more now." Bail chuckled, caressing Obi-Wan's cheek.

"Simple enough." Obi-Wan smirked, teasingly flicking water off his fingertips into Bail's face.

Bail flinched a little, then did the same to the redhead. "Luckily most of dirty stuff washed down the drain already."

"That's the best part about shower sex." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Really? The best thing? I could argue against that."

"Sure it is. Shower sex makes for a quick and easy clean-up, bed sex makes for a perfect spot to cuddle and rest afterwards. Of course these things are the advantages as to locations, not the act itself."

"I guess you're right there. But the sex part is definitely the best part if we're counting it in." Bail smirked as he stepped under the flow of water once more.

"Which did you like more? Bed sex or shower sex?"

"I mean, I loved them both because you were a part of them."

"You're sweet, but I really am curious. After all, this wasn't just a one time thing. I want to know what you enjoy most."

"Well if I have to choose, I guess I'd pick bed sex."

"We can expand on that next date, then."

"I'm looking forward to it then."

"You weren't already?"

"Of course I was, I'm just looking forward to it more now."

"As long as it's not just the sex you want." Obi-Wan smirked, finishing rinsing off himself and stepping from the shower to reach for one of the large fluffy towels folded neatly nearby.

"Why would I want just the sex? You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met in my life." Bail followed Obi-Wan out of the shower, turning off the water and grabbing his own towel.

"I'm flattered, hearing that from a Jedi who has traveled the Galaxy."

“You are also the first person I’ve had sex with, so that kinda puts you above a lot of people.”

"I'm…not sure if that's a compliment or not…" Obi-Wan slowly admitted.

“It’s a compliment, because the sex was amazing.” Bail smiled and kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek.

"I just would hope to be amazing to you even without the sex. Just as I would hope to be amazing to whom I date without my royal title."

“You are amazing without the sex. I have to say, I’ve not met a royal like you before.”

"Just making sure. After all, I'm looking for something real, not just someone wanting me for my title, wealth, or body." Obi-Wan hummed, relaxing again.

“The sex was just an added bonus that came with treating you right. Like a person, not an idol.”

The prince smiled and leaned in to kiss the Jedi.

Their lips connected softly, Bail’s arms wrapping around Obi-Wan.

"Hmm, I wish we could stay like this all day…"

“As do I… Unfortunately, duty calls for us both.”

"Unfortunately, you’re right. Maybe we could have a halocall tonight?"

“I’ll be looking forward to it after a busy day of listening to the Council ramble.” Bail chuckled.

"And my day of dealing with the senate's constant debating."

“Our lives sound pretty boring.”'

"Incredibly. Want to run away to some remote planet to live an adventurous life together?" Obi-Wan joked.

Bail smirked. “It would be better than sitting and listening to old people talk.”

"Ah, maybe one day in the future." Obi-Wan sighed. Dropping his towel and moving to his wardrobe to start dressing himself in his fineries.

“Maybe. We can hope.”

"Even if it's a vacation for two."

“Just us two, getting away from all the drama of the galaxy for a few days.”

"It'd be nice."

Bail started dressing himself with a sigh. "Where do you suppose we should go?"

"No idea… someplace new…but that's easy for me as I've only ever been to Stewjon and Coruscant."

"We could go to Alderaan. Technically, it'd be new to both of us."

"Your home planet...I'd like that."

“It’d be nice to see if I still have family there… but if not, at least it’d still be a nice vacation spot.” Bail shrugged as he pulled on the last of his tunics.

"We'll see if any of our time off lines up and is long enough for a trip" Obi-Wan nodded.

Bail nodded, looking out at the busy morning traffic of Coruscant. “Getting back to the temple is going to be a nightmare…”

"Maybe air traffic will be better after we eat."

“Probably. Do you have time to eat before you have to go be a prince again?”

"If I were running late there would be frantic knocking at the door. We have time."

Bail chuckled at that. “Well then, shall we make something here, or should we go out and find something?”

"Here. Going out may make us late due to two trips in this air traffic."

“Fair, I just didn’t know if you had anything here. I suppose that was foolish of me to think, considering you are a prince. They wouldn’t just stick you here with no food.”

"I also have a chef." Obi-Wan said, combing back his hair before opening the door to lead the way out to the terrace where they would take breakfast in the morning sun.

“They really went all out for you. But again I say you are a prince, so you deserve the highest quality items and workers.”

"Yes, I am quite spoiled." Obi-Wan chuckled, sitting down at the small table.

“You’re meant to be spoiled though. Kinda comes with your title.”

"I suppose, but I also have a duty to my people." He gestured to the seat across from him. "Sit."

Bail sat across from Obi-Wan, relaxing in a very non-Jedi way. “I know. I hope you’re doing as best as you can.”

"I hope so. My planet is counting on me in strengthening this new alliance with the Republic."

 “I’m sure you’re doing just fine. Better than I could probably do.”

"I don't know, I've heard Jedi are good negotiators." Obi-Wan said as a tray of food was brought out to the two, the server's eyes lingering curiously on the Jedi before he bowed and left.

“Oh, well I’m no negotiator. I mean, I’ve been told I’m a good talker, but I don’t like talking all that much.” Bail shrugged.

"There are times when I hate it." The prince chuckled, spreading jam over a slice of toast.

“I already hate it, and I don’t do it that much.” Bail rolled his eyes as he looked out the window while eating a piece of toast.

"What do you enjoy the most about your life as a Jedi?"

Bail thought for a minute. “Probably all the traveling. Like seeing a new planet for the first time is pretty exciting.”

"Not the fact you can practically do magic?"

“That’s pretty cool too, not going to lie.” Bail chuckled. “But I really do like visiting the new worlds. To see different cultures, different people, it’s such a thrill to me.”

"I guess to someone like me who can't imagine what having such powers is like, that would be more exciting than travel, seeing as non-Force-users are also able to travel."

“I’ll have to take you on a tour of the galaxy some time. I think you’ll really love it.”

"I'd like that."

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves, his legs unable to keep still as he paced back and forth, much to the annoyance of everyone in the room who were trying to help him get ready.

“Relax, Obi,” Ewan said with his arms crossed over his chest. “You know everything is going to go just fine.”

"You don't know that—I don't know that—we aren't Force-sensitive, and we don't have visions of the future! Anything could go wrong!"

“And you think having Force powers is going to make you feel better about getting married? I’m sure Bail is just as nervous as you are.”

"But—what if he changes his mind? I mean, sure, we have been together for three standard years now, most of that time it being a secret because of the Jedi Order's rules against relationships, but it's not too late—he could still go back to that life and just—never see me again and I—"

“He left the Order for you. You really think he’d go back to them now?”

"No—I just…" Obi-Wan sighed and finally sat down, "I was just so happy when he told me he decided to leave the Order and then proposed. It was like a dream, and I still feel like at any minute I'll wake up. I never asked him for this, but now that I've experienced our relationship without restrictions on it…it'd be hard to lose…"

Ewan uncrossed his arms and stepped over to Obi-Wan, putting his hand on his bother’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Obi. Bail isn’t leaving you on you wedding day. He’s too good of a man to do so. And besides, Alec and I made sure he wasn’t having second thoughts.”

Alec, standing a bit behind Ewan, chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"What? What did you do?" Obi-Wan asked, eyes snapping to his older brothers before narrowing in suspicion.

“Don’t worry,” Alec said. “We just had a chat with him, that’s all. Nothing has changed.”

"You didn't threaten to have him…I don't know…beheaded or something if he ran?"

“Nah, we only do that with ex’s,” Ewan joked.

"You guys are horrible." Obi-Wan laughed, finally relaxing a little.

“We’re just looking out for our baby brother, that’s all,” Ewan insisted.

"I'm not a baby anymore, you know. I'm getting married to a man who, quite frankly, looks amazing drenched in sweat and swinging that laser sword of his around." Obi-Wan pointed out.

“If that’s your thing, yeah.” Ewan smirked, knowing very well how Bail looked after the two had sparred together.

"And it's even better in bed." Obi-Wan smirked with a wink, knowing that he'd get a 'scandalized' reaction out of Alec. He was not disappointed.

“Anyways,” Ewan said. “You really don’t have anything to worry about. Bail isn’t going to leave you, and the whole ceremony is going to go just as planned.”

"You really think so?"

“Of course. Your wedding has been months in the making. Nothing can go wrong. But if it makes you feel better, I’ve got my guards set up all around the place in case something does go wrong.”

"Guards can't stop things like a flash flood or some large bird swooping in and pooping on our heads…"

“You really think of everything, don’t you?” Ewan rolled his eyes. “I doubt those things will happen.”

"This is my wedding day, Ewan, of course I'll think of every possible thing that could go wrong. I want it to be perfect. Bail and I only have this once chance at making it perfect."

“Even if it’s not perfect, at least you two will be happy.”

Obi-Wan gave a small smile, his cheeks red. "And you can relax a little knowing I'll be perfectly safe when I leave Stewjon to do my job. I'll have my Jedi-trained husband as my travel companion and personal body guard should it be needed."

“The galaxy seems pretty safe at this point. I think you’ll be safe enough with just him around.”

"No more small army following me to Coruscant?"

“Nope, unless you want it.”

"I'll be much happier with the privacy granted by only having my husband with me." Obi-Wan assured his brother.

Ewan nodded. “My men and I will always be ready to help, remember that.”

"I know." He sighed and flopped back on the sofa he was sitting on, looking up, "…I still have to get dressed and do my hair…"

"We tried to start getting you ready, Obi, but you kept freaking out on us." Alec pointed out.

“If you just relax, we can get started,” Ewan added with a nod towards the eldest brother.

"I'll try. No promises. I likely won't fully relax until I see Bail."

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure I’m not overdressed? I’m so used to wearing Jedi robes all the time.” Bail sighed as he readjusted his tunic around his neck.

"This is the traditional garments for a Stewjonni man on his wedding day." King Brickenn assured his soon-to-be son-in-law.  "Obi's garments will be a bit more fancy as he is royalty, but rest assured, anything less than this would be under-dressed for a groom."

Bail shook his head with a smile. “And I thought the clothes of a senator were over-the-top. Not that I’m disappointed in the outfit, it’s just so much more than I’m used to.”

"It's only for a day, and then you can wear whatever you deem comfortable" the king reassured, "This is just our tradition for weddings, and seeing as you do not know your own people's wedding traditions, this is all we know to do for you."

“I do appreciate the grand ceremony you have planned for your son. He deserves the best things in life, including the best wedding his family can provide him with.”

"This ceremony is just as much for you as it is for him, young Organa. This day is yours to share. Your vows, your love, your life together. It all ties together this day."

“Indeed it does.” Bail sighed almost dreamily. “Makes me incredibly nervous.”

"Knowing my son, he's likely giving his brothers a hard time with his nerves as they try to help him get ready." Brickenn laughed, "You aren’t alone, and everyone is nervous on the day of their wedding."

“I’ve been to plenty of weddings myself, but never my own. The nerves seem so much higher when you’re the one getting married.”

"Indeed." The king nodded, "It’s a big step in life, a big commitment. But as long as you focus on the love you have for the person you are about to join with, you'll be fine."

“I don’t think I’ll have any trouble with that.” Bail smiled at the king. “I’m glad I left the Order for Obi-Wan. He was worth it in every aspect.”

"Oh, I have no doubt of your love for my youngest boy. Leaving the Order as you did tells me all I need to know about your dedication to him. And by the look on his face when he called home to tell us you had proposed, well, I have no doubt that Obi-Wan knows he had found his soul mate."

“And I found mine, despite me being a Jedi when I met him. But I sure am happy we met. I think the life outside of the Order is so much better.”

"As long as you're both happy. Now, this collar should be folded over like this." The king said, fixing the silk collar of Bail's jacket.

Bail flushed a little. “Thank you… I guess I have a bit more to learn about how clothing works here.”

"You'll learn if you choose to wear our culture's clothes, or maybe Alderaan's clothing will be more to your liking. Obi-Wan mentioned you'd be going there for your honeymoon and to get in touch with your own people and family if you can find them."

“Yes, I hope it will be a nice trip for us. Though Alderaan is a bit colder that Stewjon. Nowhere near Hoth, but still cold enough to need extra layers.”

"I'm sure you'll keep my boy warm in the weather of your home planet." He nodded and stepped back, looking Bail over, "Ready?"

“As I’ll ever be.” Bail stood up straighter with a big smile.

"Then let's get you to the ceremonial tree."

Following the old king to the tree, Bail reminded himself to breathe evenly and to not worry too much. He knew things were going to go right that day, and the only thing he needed to worry about was his vows. He had been told by Ewan that the place was under the careful watch of the royal guards should something go wrong. It put Bail mostly at ease for the day. Besides, he wanted to focus on Obi-Wan, not possible attacks on him or his fiancé.

The queen was doing some last-minute fussing over the floral arrangements, but grinned when she spotted her husband and her son's groom enter the clearing.

"Just in time! Please, take your place, then we only need Obi to take his." She said, pulling Bail over to a bed of flowers and having him kneel on them, facing a curtain of  flowers that would lift once the ceremony starts.

“As far as weddings go, this is a traditional style I have to say I’m not entirely familiar with,” Bail said as he knelt. “Even after talking it through with Obi-Wan several times.”

"Once everyone and everything is in place, the ceremony will start and the curtain will lift, allowing you and Obi-Wan to see each other as well as symbolize the destruction of a barrier separating you from truly becoming one in the Force. You will hold hands, leaning in close as you speak your vows, then stand up and step into the hollow of the tree to receive your blessing. Once you step out again, you will be of one heart within the Force, and by the laws of Stewjon, husbands."

Bail nodded. “Right, I think I got it. Let’s get this show on the road, then.”

"Obi-Wan isn't in the flower bed yet." She chuckled, "You are the first to arrive."

“Ah… well, as soon as he’s here, we can start, right?” Bail smiled up at her with a light chuckle.

"Yes. Don't you worry about a thing. Soon you'll be together." She reassured him, "I'll go see what’s keeping him."

Bail nodded and waited, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing like he did as a Jedi. Meditation, it was a great thing to calm the nerves, even if it only last for a little while.

There was a soft shifting of flowers, and music began to play, drifting gently on the breeze and drawing Bail out of meditation just in time to see the certain lift up so that Obi-Wan could be seen kneeling in the bed of flowers, smiling gently at him.

Bail’s eyes widened as he gazed upon the beauty that was Obi-Wan. He had to remind himself that he couldn’t stare at his future husband for too long. They did still have to get married.

Obi-Wan shifted closer, reaching out to take Bail's hands in his.

Taking the redhead’s hands, Bail took a deep breath and leaned in closer, preparing to speak his vows. “Obi, I want to start by saying that our relationship has been the best thing to happen to me. Being a Jedi prevented me a lot of times from experiencing something like what we had. I wasn’t allowed to grow attached or love someone so hard. Meeting you changed everything for me, and I couldn’t be happier to have you be the man to help take our love to the next level. You have been an inspiration for me through our relationship, and I hope that I have been one for you as well. I want us to continue to inspire each other and love harder every day. Through anything that life throws at us, I want us to face it head-on with smiles on our faces and love in our hearts.”

"Bail," Obi-Wan smiled and let their foreheads and noses touch lightly, "I have loved before. Women, men, I had searched the far corners of my planet for the one person who would complete me, when all along you were waiting in a galaxy so much bigger than the world I lived. Yet we found each other, and it has taken us a long time to find ourselves here, but there is no one I'd rather be with in this moment. No other person I'd want to enter this new life with. I love you dearly, and you inspire me to always be the best man I can be. Brave and strong; together I believe deep down that there is nothing we can't handle as long as we stay together."

Bail nodded and got to his feet, pulling Obi-Wan up along with him. “Are you ready to step into the tree?”

"I am ready to receive our marriage blessing." Obi-Wan nodded with a light laugh at how innocently Bail had worded the next step in the wedding tradition.

Together they found themselves inside the tree used to bless their marriage. Bail gave a quick glance around before he settled his eyes back on Obi-Wan. He took a deep breath to calm his rising nerves once again.

"Calm yourself. I don't know what happens now, but I'm told we'll know it when it happens." Obi-Wan soothed, slipping himself into Bail's arms and tilting his head back like he often did when they were about to kiss.

Bail smiled down at Obi-Wan, hugging him close. “I almost can’t believe this is really happening,” he said quietly.

"Any moment now, we'll be joined together in marriage. It feels like a dream." The prince whispered, shifting onto his toes to kiss the tall former Jedi.

Once their lips connected, the Force shifted around them, making them feel weightless in each other's arms, though Bail could tell better what was happening, feeling the Force-bond forming between them, despite how Obi-Wan wasn't Force sensitive. The bond was still there, formed strong and made of pure love and trust, even as the Force settled back to normal once more.

Bail couldn’t help but smile in the kiss once the Force settled again. He pulled away slowly and looked at his new husband with pure love. “By far the best way to get married.”

"That felt…magical." Obi-Wan smiled, lacing their fingers together.

“I guess that was a real taste of what the Force is like. It does feel magical sometimes.” Bail pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, simply enjoying the other’s presence for a bit. “We should probably go back out so everyone knows we got our blessing.”

"Yeah…and we have one final step…more symbolic than anything, but…"

With a lovesick giggle, Obi-Wan stepped with his husband out of the tree's hollow, and back onto the bed of flowers. As they did, the king and queen stepped forward, each presenting a wedding band made from the silverwood so important to so many traditions of the Stewjonni people. The newlyweds each took a ring and slipped it onto their husband's finger. Ending the ceremony.

Bail admired the rings, the Silverwood gleaming on their fingers as he leaned forward and pulled Obi-Wan into a kiss. “I love you, Obi-Wan.”

"I love you, too." The prince hummed into the kiss.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better ceremony. The best wedding ceremony I’ve ever attended.”

"Welcome to the family." The king grinned, his wife nodding in happy agreement.

"We have a feast ready back at the castle." Alec said, "Eat, dance, socialize…retire to your marriage bed when you wish to."

“I think all of that sounds fantastic,” Bail said with a nod, his arms pulling his husband close. “Let’s go celebrate.”

* * *

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
